


The Griffin

by teprometo



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Canon Era, Episode: s01e05 Lancelot, Injury, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teprometo/pseuds/teprometo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Merlin is injured by the griffin, Lancelot sees something new in Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Griffin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dante_s_hell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dante_s_hell/gifts).



> This was written for [dante_s_hell](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dante_s_hell)'s prompt at the [Merlin Forever Series One Comment Fest](http://merlin-forever.livejournal.com/22291.html). The prompt can be found in the end notes.
> 
> Thanks to [MssDare](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mssdare) for looking this over.

Arthur is furious, teeth gritted and body restless as he throws his sword to the ground, but Lancelot can see the cracks where worry and terror bleed through. He’s gone from blaming Merlin for being an imbecile to blaming Lancelot for not being quick enough. Lancelot knows from the tight grip he has on his hilt that, internally, Arthur blames himself for not being there to protect Merlin, for lying unconscious while Merlin bravely risked his life for his prince.

The way Merlin feels about Arthur is obvious, has been from the first grin on Merlin’s face when he spoke of him. It’s Arthur’s deep, hidden affection for Merlin that startles Lancelot. He shouldn’t be surprised, of course; it would be impossible not to love Merlin. Lancelot has only had a few short days with the young man and already feels irreversibly drawn in to his optimism, his generosity, his profoundly kind heart.

Gaius looks older when he casts his eyes on Merlin’s limp body, as though ten more years have been carved out of him. Lancelot helps Arthur lower Merlin to the narrow bed, supporting his head and not letting it go. The scent of medical concoctions and burning herbs steadies him as he tries to wipe the drying blood from Merlin’s neck, Arthur’s eyes burning his hands as they move over Merlin’s face until Gaius shuffles between them to examine him.

“It’s a concussion,” Gaius says, and Lancelot looks down at the wound where the griffin struck Merlin just after he gave Lancelot the power to defeat it.

“He’ll be all right?” Arthur asks, voice low and clipped.

“He will recover with rest and close observation,” Gaius says, moving off towards one of his cupboards.

Lancelot takes up the water basin and carefully dabs at Merlin’s forehead with a damp cloth. “I will keep vigil,” he swears. “I’ll not leave his side until he has awoken.”

Arthur’s stare is violent, but he doesn’t say anything. He storms out of the physician’s chambers, and Lancelot suspects he’s going to break some pottery or humiliate a squire, something juvenile and misplaced to ease the anxiety in him.

Because while Lancelot can be the one to keep Merlin’s head cool and murmur kind, encouraging things to him, Arthur seems incapable of expressing warmth—but not of feeling it. Arthur returns to check on Merlin’s condition hourly, apparent worry and frustration battling in him for dominance. Lancelot knows bone-deep that when Merlin wakes, Arthur will chastise him for napping when he had chores to do (and probably pile on a few extra for good measure), and Merlin will smile that bright, honest smile of his.

But even knowing this, Lancelot isn’t prepared for the moment itself.

When Merlin opens his eyes, it’s like the sun shifting from behind the clouds, filling the room with warm light. Merlin’s face turns towards Arthur like a compass that leads the way home, and when he sees him, a gentle, almost heartbreaking smile breaks across his face.

Arthur looks down to see Merlin awake and his shoulders relax. Arthur’s face is bright, his smile so wide it threatens to leap off his face. He clasps Merlin’s shoulder as though drawn to touch him by whatever thing it is he tries to contain. There is adoration etched into every part of him, in the way his body opens to Merlin, his laugh, the trembling in his hand as he pulls it away.

Lancelot decides in this moment never to fall in love with Merlin.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [the prompt](http://merlin-forever.livejournal.com/22291.html?thread=450067#t450067):
>
>> Merlin/Arthur, maybe one-sided Lancelot/Merlin?  
> In the original griffin attack, Merlin is hurt and Lancelot has to get him to Camelot where he doesn't really want to leave Merlin. How does Arthur react?
> 
> I remixed the prompt a bit so that Merlin gets injured in the final griffin attack, because I wanted Merlin and Lancelot to have spent some time getting to know one another to make Lancelot's insights and care for Merlin a bit more feasible.


End file.
